1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound effect inserting base, in particular, to a sound effect output device capable of detecting insertion of an inserting plug of an earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
As known, all kinds of electronic devices have an audio jack provided for an user to insert an inserting plug of an earphone into an inserting hole of the audio jack, such that music played by the electronic device can be listened.
A traditional audio jack, as illustrated in FIG. 1, has a base body 10a. The base body 10a has an inserting hole 11a. At least one start connecting pin 20a and a detective connecting pin 30a are surroundingly disposed to the inserting hole 11a of the base body 10a. The start connecting pin 20a has a propping sheet 21a made of plastic materials. When a probing needle 41a of an inserting plug 40a of an earphone is inserted into the inserting hole 11a of the base body 10a and the probing needle 41a is inserted onto the bottom, a head portion 42a of a front end of the probing needle 41a collides an arc surface 22a of the propping sheet 21a, and the propping sheet 21a is collided to drive the start connecting pin 20a to contact and conduct with a sheet 31a of the detective connecting pin 30a, such that the start connecting pin 20a and the detective connecting pin 30a form a signal conduction loop. Accordingly, an external circuit board (not shown) detects insertion of the probing needle 41a of the inserting plug 40a, and the circuit board immediately outputs voice signal to each of the connecting pin of the audio jack.
Since the inserting plug 40a of the earphone is inserted and plucked frequently and the head portion 42a of the probing needle 41a has a sharp line 43a, the sharp line 43a may scratch the arc surface 22a of the propping sheet 21a under frequent insertion and plucking, such that the propping sheet 21a wears. Further, the head portion 42a of the probing needle 41a has an external diameter with a step mismatch of ø2.5-ø3.0 mm, such that the start connecting pin 20a and the detective connecting pin 30a cannot contact and conduct with each other, and that the lifetime of the audio jack is decreased.